


【哈梅】假如哈维没去卡塔尔

by Yunxialoveleo



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunxialoveleo/pseuds/Yunxialoveleo
Summary: NC17 哈维没去卡塔尔 更衣室play





	【哈梅】假如哈维没去卡塔尔

Leo没有想到能这么快就和Xavi在球场上再次相遇，哪怕是作为对手。  
说来Leo的传球也算是一半师从Xavi，大比分领先之后巴萨10号玩心大起，知道对方想在自己的主场至少进一个挽回面子的球，所以尽量传球给Xavi。一旦皮球到了Xavi脚下，Leo即便跨越大半场也要跟Xavi较劲去抢他的脚下球。  
都说教会徒弟饿死师父，Xavi当初毫无保留地把一切都给了Leo，包括自己。看着Leo如今的传球抢断炉火纯青，Xavi也是十分欣慰，费了一番功夫Xavi总算是把球传给队友但很快又被Busi在后场拦截下来。Leo趁着空掐了一把Xavi的腰，做了个鬼脸就跑回前场去了。  
10月巴塞罗那的下午还算是暖和，Leo在球衣下面没有穿紧身衣。对方的10号是个年轻的小伙子，即便输了比赛还是眼里闪着光蹿到Leo身边要跟他交换球衣，Leo恨痛快地脱下球衣跟对方交换。  
刚出完一身汗脱了球衣还有点冷，Leo在心里嘀咕以后还是要穿紧身衣的。随即有点后悔这么快就交换了球衣，再一次跟Xavi同场竞技应该恨他交换球衣的——即便两个人共同生活了多年对方的球衣想要多少有多少，但Leo还是怀念2010年阿根廷西班牙友谊赛时跟他互换的球衣，那个时候Leo早早嘱咐了Xavi要把球衣留给自己。  
Leo看见Xavi站在球员通道口跟一个穿着黄马甲的大叔聊天，看到Leo走过来Xavi拍了拍对方的肩朝着自己的方向走过来。Xavi勾着Leo的肩往球员通道走，进了通道之后Xavi用空着的那只手去摸Leo的腹肌，嘴里念念有词，“手感不错，Leo你这肌肉练的不错啊。”  
Leo拍掉在自己腹肌上摸来摸去的咸猪手，对Xavi翻了个白眼，“别乱摸，天天摸还没摸够！我有没有腹肌你还不知道啊。”  
Xavi丝毫没有收敛的意思，反而得寸进尺，他用了点力量捏捏Leo紧致的肌肉，拉着他进了更衣室旁边的小房间，看起来像是个给教练的休息室。  
“你就这么拉着我随便进来，合适吗？”  
“没什么不合适，不会有人来的。”  
进到无人之地，Xavi的手越加不安分，从腹肌移到胸前，流连一番又来到下半身。隔着球裤捏了一把Leo的裆部，惹得对方没受控制地叫了一声随即捂住嘴。  
Xavi趁着Leo被自己叫声吓到的时候双手一起用力拽掉了Leo的两层裤子，“想把大家都招过来的话你就叫大声点”，Xavi狡黠地笑着，看了看Leo被不知是因为兴奋还是因为自己的挑逗已经半勃了的性器，又看了看Leo——对方的脸粉粉的，就连耳朵后方，都染上一层红晕。  
“我的Leo还害羞了？”  
Xavi凑近一步吻上Leo，Leo报复似的啃咬Xavi的唇，Xavi右手掰过Leo的下巴把主动权重新掌握在自己手里，也就任由Leo的手在自己身上四处游走了。  
这个吻持续了许久，直到Xavi意识到事态有点超乎自己的掌控——Leo的手伸进了Xavi的内裤，正在他的腹股沟附近游走，手背时不时碰到小Xavi附近的囊袋，弄得Xavi心里痒痒的。Xavi去寻Leo不安分的手，把他的手抓在自己手里在自己的阴茎上上下套弄。Leo明显觉得小Xavi在自己的手急膨胀变大。  
Leo摆脱掉Xavi的手，帮Xavi脱掉球裤和内裤，半蹲着看着对方已完全勃起的性器只指自己，恶趣味地拨弄了两下。Xavi皱了皱眉头，伸手去捏Leo的脸。

Xavi把Leo揽到怀里，拍拍他的背，“Leo，不然我们回家再做？”  
Leo向来就怕疼，Xavi这才想起来忘了带润滑剂。  
Leo把头埋进Xavi怀里，摇摇头，“没关系的。”  
Xavi小心翼翼地给Leo扩张，他微微蹲低分开Leo的大腿把他架起来。Leo猝不及防地被举高吓了一跳，赶紧抱紧Xavi的脖子。  
Xavi就着这样的姿势进入了Leo，过程很艰难，没有润滑的关系真的很疼，为了不叫出声Leo咬着Xavi的肩膀。后方的痛感让Leo有点抱不住Xavi，身体下滑让Xavi的阴茎在Leo体内进入得更深，Leo咬得Xavi肩膀都生疼。  
Xavi不停地吻着Leo的唇、嘴角、脖颈和耳后，细密的吻安慰着Leo渐渐也适应了后方的侵入。  
“Maki...”Leo低头闭眼去吻Xavi的唇“可以了，你，动一动。”  
Xavi进入得本来就很深，他慢慢撤出又快速进入， “嗯……Maki....”  
Leo的身体在一次次顶撞过程中逐渐下滑，Xavi得以一次比一次进入得更深。  
“啊！Maki…就是那里…嗯…”  
Leo忍不住发出细碎的呻吟，音量的大小让Xavi的深入更有力度，却不会让外面的人听到。  
“Leo，抱紧我。”  
Xavi一边继续着下身交合的动作，一边腾出一只手去照顾Leo的前端，Leo被悬在空中摇摇欲坠为了不掉下去不得不更紧地搂住Xavi的脖子。  
Leo突然感受到来自胸前的一阵酥麻，Xavi的舌尖正在Leo的乳珠上打转。Leo身体一颤，Xavi抬头看着Leo笑笑继而低头舔舐Leo的乳尖。Leo情不自禁地挺胸想要更多，稍一不注意差点从Xavi怀里滑下去，吓得他叫出来了一声。  
门外传来说话声，听见房间里的异动敲了敲门，“里面有人吗？”  
Leo又满脸通红，他惊慌地看着Xavi问他怎么办。  
“是我，Xavi。没什么事儿。”  
“需要我帮忙吗？”  
“没事，不需要。”  
解决了门外的麻烦，Xavi继续对Leo的“三方进攻”，Leo咬着嘴唇不让自己呻吟出声。Xavi换了Leo的另一边乳珠吸吮，Leo的呻吟就要从口中泻出，拧了一把Xavi的胳膊。  
在Xavi的套弄下，Leo感受到一股暖流从阴茎到全身，白浊的精液射在Xavi下巴上。Xavi抽回手，重新抱稳Leo。冲刺了几次之后，Xavi也释放在Leo的后穴。Xavi把下体从Leo身体里小心抽出，把Leo放在旁边的沙发上自己摊在他旁边。两人都累的气喘吁吁，Xavi揽过Leo吻了吻他。  
Xavi取下盛满精液的安全套，打算丢进垃圾桶的时候被Leo拦住，“丢在这，不好吧。”  
Xavi笑着点点头，“也对。”  
Leo的脸红的不像话，现在还满头大汗，他有点站都站不稳。Xavi帮他穿好内裤和裤子，把自己的球衣套在Leo身上——毕竟满身被Xavi留下红草莓的Leo可不能这么大摇大摆光着身子出去。  
“Maki，我爱你。”  
Xavi把Leo有点长的刘海向后捋了捋，“我也爱你。怎么，还想要？”  
“喂，有没有正经？”  
想想这会儿大家也走的差不多了，Xavi拦腰抱起Leo向浴室走去，“我们洗澡去。就算还想要，也得等回家再继续。”  
Leo又咬了一口Xavi的肩头，“别废话，快走！”


End file.
